


Подружки

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мы верим в то, что видим. Иногда.





	Подружки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playmates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424472) by peroxidepest17. 



Треск и грохот, разорвавшие тишину каменных стен замковых коридоров, заставили Юури и Конрада инстинктивно сорваться с места. Гвендаль и Гюнтер от них не отставали. Гвендаль разумно положил руку на рукоять меча, готовый к любой неприятности, включая все варианты «нас вот-вот убьют!».  
Неприятность действительно случилась, но угрозы для жизни не было (если, конечно, не принимать за нее разбитую античную вазу с цветами и грязную лужу на древнем расшитом ковре, который, теоретически, был едва ли не старше самого королевства).  
Посреди всего этого стояла раскаивающаяся (ну, или выглядевшая такой) Грета, для которой произошедшее, похоже, стало такой же неожиданностью, как и для всех остальных. Конрад, подняв ее на руки, быстро перенес подальше от осколков, чтобы девочка нечаянно не поранилась.  
– Грета, что произошло? – спросил Юури, торопливо проверяя, не пострадала ли она.  
– Мы играли! – заявила Грета.  
– Мы?  
– Мы с Ячиру!  
– Ячиру? – недоуменно нахмурился Юури.  
Конрад кашлянул.  
– Это ее… м-м… ее… – он наклонился и прошептал на ухо юному королю так тихо, чтобы не услышала девочка, сидящая на руках Юури: – …ее воображаемая подруга.  
– А! Ячиру! Ну конечно, – сообразил Юури, на удивление ловко подхватывая подсказку Конрада.  
Гвендаль вздохнул и подозвал служанок:  
– Пожалуйста, приберите этот беспорядок.  
– Да-да, и желательно до того, как эта затхлая, вонючая вода впитается в ковер, – забеспокоился Гюнтер, отчего служанки забегали еще усерднее.  
– Ячиру извиняется, – через секунду сообщила Грета. – Я передаю это вам, потому что она говорит, что никто из здесь присутствующих не может ее видеть.  
Юури несколько натужно рассмеялся: похоже, наступил один из тех неловких моментов родительской жизни, когда нужно осторожно выбирать слова. – М-м… Очень мило с ее стороны, Грета… Но, думаю, гораздо важнее, чтобы ты знала: нужно быть очень-очень осторожной, когда играешь, особенно когда играешь в этих древних коридорах. Поняла?  
– Я и так это знаю! – возмутилась та.  
Юури почувствовал себя выбитым из колеи.  
– Ну, то есть… Я просто хотел сказать, что…  
– Думаю, Юури пытается сказать, что тебе, как гостье, стоит помнить – и Ячиру тоже – о правилах поведения, и особенно тех, что касаются игр в замке, – мягко переформулировал Конрад. – Потому что если давно живущие здесь не показывают пример, то как мы можем чего-то ожидать от тех, кто вообще не знает местных правил?  
Грета выглядела пристыженной, и юный король через плечо бросил на Конрада взгляд, полный молчаливой благодарности.  
– Простите, пожалуйста! Мы будем осторожнее… Ячиру иногда слишком бурно реагирует, потому что она не привыкла видеть так много интересных вещей сразу, – сказала она, когда служанки начали убирать разгром.  
Теперь пришел черед Юури прочистить горло, потому что как бы он ни ценил здоровое детское воображение, из этого инцидента Грете надо было усвоить определенный урок. Так было бы правильнее.  
– М-м… В общем, просто помни об осторожности, ладно? Хорошо, что никто не пострадал, но посмотри, сколько ты доставила хлопот… В особенности тем, кто теперь вынужден за тобой убирать, – Юури показал на служанок и постарался сделать голос как можно тверже.  
– Но, Юури, это не я! – в ответ на его сердитую отповедь надулась Грета.  
Юури тут же стушевался.  
– Ну, в смысле… Видишь ли, раз никто Ячиру не видит, то, скорее всего, все подумают, что…  
Мазоку уставились на него: очевидно, момент для такого был явно не подходящий. Грета, казалось, обиделась.  
– Они мне не верят?  
– Нет! Не то чтобы. Просто я…  
Конрад чуть улыбнулся и положил ей руку на плечо.  
– Грета, иногда очень тяжело убедить кого-то в том, что они не видят собственными глазам.  
Она нахмурилась.  
– Так вы все думаете, что Ячиру ненастоящая?  
Шах и мат.  
– Но она существует! У нее розовые волосы, она работает шинигами, и она очень-очень быстрая! Иногда она приходит ко мне поиграть, когда ей скучно, а Кен-чан не берет ее с собой, потому что хочет не поиграть, а подраться.  
Взрослые обменялись взглядами.  
– Какое бурное воображение, – восхищенно пробормотал Гюнтер так тихо, чтобы его услышал только Гвендаль. Тот только что-то неразборчиво буркнул; у него стал такой вид, будто его мучает зверская головная боль.  
Грета, однако, не на шутку расстроилась и повернулась к кому-то сбоку – кому-то, кто, похоже, сидел на плече у Юури.  
– Ячиру, а ты можешь что-нибудь сделать, а? – спросила она. – А то они не верят, что ты тут. – Пару секунд после этого Грета помолчала, словно выслушивая ответ, и вид у нее стал совсем убитый. – Не можешь?   
Юури и Конрад посмотрели друг на друга.  
Грета вздохнула.  
– Ясно… – Казалось, она вот-вот заплачет. – Она говорит, что не может, потому что считается, что нормальные живые должны продолжать жить своей обычной жизнью, пока шинигами работают. Только особенные люди могут ее видеть.  
– Это очень… взрослое суждение для девочки, – мягко заметил Конрад.  
Никто не знал, что еще сказать.  
К счастью, мимо проходил Мурата – в обнимку с невероятно пыльным старым фолиантом – и, минуя собравшуюся в коридоре группку, оторвался от книги и кинул взгляд на сцену.   
– О, Ячиру, привет еще раз, – сказал он, обращаясь ровно к тому самому месту, с которым только говорила Грета.  
Потом вновь уткнулся в том и зашагал дальше.  
Повторный шах и мат.   
Гвендаль вздохнул и, заявив «Я возвращаюсь к работе», ушел.  
– Но, Гвендаль! Гвендаль!!! Ты же обещал, что поможешь мне выбрать новые шторы в восточное крыло! Гвендаль!!! – Гюнтер, позабыв про их невидимую гостью, припустил за маршалом. Очевидно, вопрос штор был для него крайне важен.  
Юури и Конрад посмотрели им вслед, затем повернулись к Грете.  
– Что ж, тогда идите, – сказал Конрад, опустил Грету на пол и ласково погладил ее по голове.  
– Точно, – быстро согласился Юури и повернул голову к своему плечу. – Э-э... Ячиру, было очень приятно познакомиться.  
И они с Конрадом торопливо ушли.  
Грета и Ячиру проводили их отступление задумчивыми взглядами.  
– Извини за весь этот кавардак, – сказала Грета подруге. – Эти взрослые, с которыми я живу, иногда ведут себя очень странно.  
Ячиру засмеялась и радостно обняла девочку:  
– Все в порядке! Они забавные! Это ты еще не видела, с какими чудиками  _я_  живу!


End file.
